creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Pokemon Dead Channel
thumb|BRVR Ich wurde erst etwas später, als die meisten Leute, in die Welt der Videospiele eingeführt. Die meiste - wenn nicht die ganze - Zeit meiner Kindheit, war ich von anderen Kindern isoliert und hatte so gut wie keine sozialen Kontakte. Meine Tage in der Schule fühlten sich an, wie im Gefängnis und die Nacht verbrachte ich mit stumpfen Fernsehen. Mein Leben war öde und langweilig. Alles was ich zum Reden hatte, waren meine Stofftiere und billige Plastikspielzeuge. Dann bekam ich einen Gamecube. Ich glaub, es war Weihnachten 2003. Ich war überglücklich, meine eigene Videospielkonsole zu haben. Er kam mit den Spielen Super Mario Sunshine, Pac Man World 2 und Pokémon Channel. Jedes dieser Spiele hat noch einen besonderen Platz in meinem Herzen. Nachdem der Gamecube aufgebaut und bereit war, begann ich sofort zu spielen. Als erstes spielte ich Super Mario Sunshine. Dieses Spiel brachte mich zu der Mario-Serie. Nachdem ich es für Stunden gespielt hatte und endlich ein Level gefunden hatte, das ich nicht schaffte, wechselte ich zu Pac Man World 2. Es war erstaunlich, dass ich auf Level 2 hängenblieb. Genervt, dass ich keinen Weg finden konnte, obwohl die Antwort buchstäblich direkt vor meinen Augen lag, hörte ich auf und begann, mein allererstes Pokémon-Spiel zu spielen. Pokémon Channel. Schon, als ich das Spiel einschaltete, wusste ich, dass es sich von den anderen unterscheiden würde. Ich brauchte nicht lange, um mich in das Spiel zu verlieben. Als die Zeit kam, meinem Pikachu einen Spitznamen zu geben, nannte ich ihn unwissentlich BRVR, meine Kurzform für Brother (Bruder). Was mich dazu brachte, ihm solch einen seltsamen Spitznamen zu geben, der überhaupt nicht nach einer Kurzform von Brother klang, hab ich nie herausgefunden, aber trotzdem genoss ich das Spiel. Es gibt keine Möglichkeit zu beschreiben, wie sehr ich dieses Spiel liebte. Es war alles, von dem ich jemals geträumt hatte. In diesem Spiel hatte ich einen Freund, mit dem ich spielen konnte. Und es fand alles in der Pokémon-Welt statt, die ich bereits liebte, bevor ich Pokémon-Channel bekam. Ich konnte mit meinem besten Freund, BRVR, Fernseh schauen, fischen, Dame spielen, mit anderen Pokémon sprechen, gärtnern, einen Schneemann bauen, antike Ruinen erkunden, Musicals abhalten, Geschichten am Lagerfeuer erzählen und die Sterne anstarren. All die Sachen, die ich in meinem echten Leben nie erlebt hatte, konnte ich in der virtuellen Welt nachholen. Mit BRVR. Der beste Freund, den ich je hatte. Ich war offensichtlich süchtig nach dem Spiel. Leider hatte ich nichts anderes mit meiner Zeit anzufangen, also spielte ich die ganze Zeit das Spiel. Ohne dass mir bewusst war, was in der echten Welt passierte, zog ich das Leben in dieser Pokémon-Fantasie mit meinem besten Freund BRVR vor. BRVR sah für mich nach viel mehr aus als bloß einem animierten 3D-Modell, das von seinen Programmen gesteuert wurde – für mich war er real. Wenn ich mal traurig war, würde er ebenfalls traurig und niedergeschlagen aussehen. Wenn ich mich ärgerte, würde er meine Wut während des Spiels zeigen und ausdrücken. Wenn ich jemanden brauchte, der mich aufmuntert, würde er sich witzig anstellen und mich anspringen und andere idiotische Sachen machen. Später, als ich älter und weiser geworden war, nahm ich an, dass all dies nie passiert war und ich mir das alles bloß eingebildet hatte, als ich jünger war. Es war trotz allem spaßig, so zu tun, als wäre er echt. Als die Jahre vorbeizogen bekam ich mehr Spiele. Ich hatte einen Gameboy erworben und mit ihm kamen viele Pokémon-Spiele, in denen ich mehr haben konnte als bloß ein einzelnes Pikachu. Meine Interessen weiteten sich ebenfalls zu anderen Serien aus, wie Mario und Sonic. Nachdem ich Pokémon Channel so oft gespielt hatte und die selben Dinge immer und immer wieder getan hatte, wurde es ein wenig langweilig. Ich begann, es weniger und weniger zu spielen und andere Spiele mehr und mehr, aber immer noch spielte ich Pokémon Channel dann und wann. Irgendwann wechselte ich die Schule und mein ganzes Leben änderte sich. Ich wurde von einer privaten katholischen Schule in eine öffentliche Schule gebracht und meine Augen öffneten sich der Realität. Ich lernte neue Dinge über das echte Leben, die mir halfen, es zu mögen. Leute waren nicht gemein und grausam zu mir, sie sagten „Hi“, wenn ich ihnen im Flur über den Weg lief. Ich fand heraus, dass ich so viel andere Sachen tun konnte, als bloß Videospiele spielen. Ich konnte zeichnen, es gab tausende von Liedern, die ich anhören konnte und meine Noten verbesserten sich dramatisch. Aber das Beste daran war, dass ich eine neuen Freund bekam. Einen echten Freund. Einen aus Fleisch und Blut. Sie war lustig und half mir, mich an die Schule zu gewöhnen und sie war jemand, mit dem ich – neben meinen Eltern – reden konnte. Wir waren gleich unreif und konnten über alles spotten, was uns einfiel. Ich hatte endlich eine beste Freundin. Während mein Körper und mein Geist wuchsen, vergaß ich Pokémon Channel langsam. Ich spielte nun größere und bessere Spiele. Fast alles, was ich in dem Spiel tun konnte, konnte ich nun auch im echten Leben tun. BRVR wurde mit meiner echten, besten Freundin ersetzt. Er und sein Spiel waren überholt, vergessen auf einem staubigen Regal in einer dunklen Ecke meines Zimmers. Für die nächsten paar Jahre hatte ich ein goldenes Leben. Jeden Tag würde ich etwas neues lernen und ich hatte eine Menge Spaß mit meiner besten Freundin. Ich freundete mich auch mit ein paar anderen Kindern an, aber niemand konnte meine beste Freundin übertrumpfen. Immer mal wieder bekam ich ein neues Spiel oder bekam etwas Geld oder unternahm etwas mit meiner besten Freundin oder zeichnete etwas oder hörte Musik. Ich hatte mir nie etwas anderes gewünscht. Gute Dinge bleiben nie lange. Irgendwann mussten wir umziehen. Ich protestiere und bekam einen Anfall, aber es nutzte nichts. Ich sagte meiner besten Freundin „Auf Wiedersehen“ an meinem letzten Schultag und versuchte, die Tränen vom Fließen abzuhalten. In den nächsten paar Nächten im neuen Haus weinte ich mich in den Schlaf, aber irgendwann hörte es auf. Dass einer der Hauptgründe, warum ich noch am Leben hing, weg war, hatte ein Loch in meinem Herzen hinterlassen. Die Wunde heilte niemals komplett, aber der Schmerz wurde irgendwann weniger und weniger. Ich hatte allerdings immer noch Kontakt mit meiner besten Freundin. Wir beiden hatte Youtube-Accounts und wir konnten über das Internet miteinander reden. Wir riefen uns auch gegenseitig an oder übernachteten beim jeweils anderen oder sahen uns ab und an einen Film an. Aber es tat weh, dass sie nicht mehr mit mir in der Schule war. Ich freundete mich mit ein paar Kindern in meiner neuen Schule an, sogar mit mehr als in meiner alten Schule, aber keines war so lustig wie meine beste Freundin. Niemand konnte sie ersetzen. Gerade als ich dachte, dass ich mich an dieses Leben gewöhnen konnte, passierte etwas Furchtbares. Ihr zuliebe, werde ich nicht sagen, was meine Freundin getan hat, aber sie tat etwas Schreckliches. Meine Mama ließ mich nicht mehr mit ihr sprechen und verbot mir, sie jemals wiederzusehen. Mein Herz wurde in absolut tausend Teile geschlagen. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte ich nichts mehr, wofür es ich zu leben lohnt. Meine beste und – wie es sich anfühlte – einzige Freundin war nun für immer fort. Ich fiel nun in mein altes Verhaltensschema zurück, spielte Videospiele und isolierte mich vom Rest der Welt. Ich wollte nicht mehr herausgehen. Ich weigerte mich, mein Zimmer zu verlassen, außer für die Schule, essen, das Klo benutzen und meinen Papa am Wochende zu besuchen. Nun, da meine beste Freundin weg war und ich nichts mehr im echten Leben zu tun hatte, brauchte ich etwas, um sie zu ersetzen. Ich durchsuchte mein antikes Regal mit alten Spielen und zog Pokémon Channel heraus. Ich strich den Staub von seinem Cover. Es fühlte sich an wie eine Ewigkeit, als ich das Spiel das letzte mal angestarrt hatte. Ich legte die Spieledisc in den Gamecube, nahm meinen Controller und wartete darauf, meinen alten Freund, BRVR, zu begrüßen. Eine Träne lief über meine Wange, als ich den Titelbildschirm mit Erinnerungen verband. Nachdem ich einen Moment in Nostalgie schwelgte, wählte ich Fortsetzen. Eifrig drückte ich auf Ja, als das Spiel sichergehen wollte, dass der gespeicherte Spielstand so in Ordnung war. Als der Überleitungs-Pokéball über den Bildschirm rollte, konnte ich es kaum abwarten, BRVR wiederzusehen. Als die Überleitung vorbei war, schien es, als sei ich in meinem Zimmer. Die übliche Cutscene, wo Pikachu auf der Oberfläche des Regals am Schlafen ist und aufwachte, spielte nicht, aber in diesem Moment hatte ich das komplett vergessen. Das einzige, was mich interessierte, war BRVR. Als ich das Zimmer durchsuchte, war er nirgendwo zu sehen. „De bi de? De bi dee!“ Das Botogel, das die Waren von dem Schiggy-Shop-Channel lieferte, war an der Tür. Ich lächelte auf Grund dieses wärmenden Anblicks. Ich erinnerte mich daran, dass ich fast jeden Tag etwas von dem Channel gekauft hatte, als ich jünger war. Ich dachte, dass ich etwas gekauft hatte, als ich das letzte mal gespielt hatte und es total vergessen hatte. Neugierig darüber, was in der Lieferung war, begab ich mich eifrig zur Tür. „Pikaa...“ Ein tiefer, stöhnender Ton stoppte mich, bevor ich die Tür erreichen konnte. Ich drehte die Kamera und sah, wie BRVR unter dem Bett hervorkletterte. Er sah geprügelt und depressiv aus. Ich hatte noch nie gesehen, wie er unter dem Bett hervorkam – außer in der Szene am Anfang, wenn er das Pokémon Mini sucht. Als er sich umdrehte und mich sah, hatte er eine schockierte Miene, wie es normalerweise sein sollte. „Hey Brother, ich bin's!“, flüsterte ich, obwohl ich wusste, dass er mich nicht hören konnte. Statt eines erfreulichen Gesichts und eines Jubelns, „Pika pikaa!!“, hatte er einen wütenden Ausdruck. Ich war ein wenig verwirrt, warum er wütend war, aber bevor ich mich der Sache zuwenden konnte, rief das Botogel an der Tür nochmals „De bi dee!!“ Ich verbannte die ganze Sache aus meinen Gedanken, drehte mich um und öffnete die Tür. Ich wurde getröstet, als das Botogel mir die Box aushändigte und BRVR lächelte und dem davonfliegenden Botogel winkte. „Ein Paket mit Waren aus dem Schiggy-Shop ist angekommen!“ Ich drückte schnell A, als diese Nachricht erschien. Ich fragte mich, was wohl drin war, als BRVR sich in die Box lehnte und die Items herausnahm. „Du bekommst einen Pikachu TV Z! Der Pikachu TV Z wurde aufgestelt.“ Ein bedrohlicher und recht grauenhafter Pikachu TV wurde aufgestellt und ersetzte meinen alten Voltoball-TV. Es sah aus wie der Kopf eines Pikachu, das dich anstarrte und seine Kiefer weit offen hatte. Im Mund war der TV-Bildschirm und seine Fänge hingen über dem oberen und unteren Teil. Es sah aus, als wäre die Haut gerissen und an bestimmten Stellen abgetrennt – so als wäre der TV-Bildschirm zu groß für seinen Mund. Ich war ein wenig schockiert darüber, wie angsteinflößend der Fernseher aussah. „Du bekommst Rote Tapete Z! Die Tapete wurde angebracht!“ Ich keuchte, als die Tapete angebracht wurde. Sie war dunkelrot, wie getrocknetes Blut. Pikachu's mit einem widerlichen, verdrehten Lächeln, waren überall auf ihr zu sehen. Ich begann, mir Sorgen zu machen. „Du bekommst Pikachu-Puppe Z! Die Puppe wurde aufgestellt!“ Ich zuckte vor Furcht zusammen, als ich sah, wie das morbide Pikachu auf einem der Regale aufgestellt wurde. Es hatte das selbe schauerliche Grinsen wie die Pikachu's auf der Tapete, außer dass es lange Fangzähne hatte. Seine Augen waren klein, rubinrot und geweitet. Die Spitze von seinem Schwanz neigte sich nach innen wie ein Haken und es hatte scharf aussehende Klauen. Mehrere getrockene Streifen aus Blut zogen sich über seinen Körper. „Du bekommst Pikachu-Puppe Z! Die Puppe wurde aufgestellt!“ „Du bekommst Pikachu-Puppe Z! Die Puppe wurde aufgestellt!“ „Du bekommst Pikachu-Puppe Z! Die Puppe wurde aufgestellt!“ Die selbe Sequenz passierte immer und immer wieder, bis das ganze Zimmer mit diesen verstörend aussehenden Pikachu-Puppen gefüllt war. Sie ersetzten alle anderen Puppen. BRVR stand auf und sah sich im Zimmer um. Er nickte zufrieden und ging zum Fernseher. Ich saß in meinem Stuhl - angsterfüllt. Auch wenn es Jahre her war, dass ich das Spiel gespielt hatte, wusste ich, dass diese Items nie in dem Spiel existiert hatten. „Pikaa.“ Ein bedrohlicher und kommandierender Ruf kam von Pikachu. Er stand vor dem Fernseher und funkelte mich an. Ich wusste, er wollte, dass ich dort hingehe. Ich ging zum Fernseher und schaltete ihn an. Es öffnete den Reportage-Channel, wie üblich, aber zu meinem Schrecken sah er aus, als würde Blut von ihm tropfen. Ich wechselte den Channel und sie sahen alle so aus. Ich öffnete schnell mein Tagebuch – was in diesem Spiel als Menü dient – und klickte auf den Fernseher-Reiter. Ich wählte den Voltoball-TV, aber sobald ich dies tat, schloss sich mein Tagebuch, ohne dass ich B drückte. BRVR starrte mich mit einem bedrohlichen Funkeln an und schüttelte missbilligend seinen Kopf. BRVR wandte sich wieder dem Fernseher zu und wechselte zum Schicksals-Channel. Dieser Channel sah normal aus, bis auf das Blut, das über den Bildschirm tropfte. „Wähle deinen Keks!“ Die Worte schwebten über die Unterseite des Fernseh-Bildschirms. Ich wählte den oberen, wie ich es immer tat. Der Keks schwebte nach unten in die Hand des Chaneira und brach auf. „Willst du dein Schicksal wirklich wissen?“ Diese Worte erschienen auf dem Bildschirm. Ich erstarrte vor Angst. Etwas an diesem Schicksal wirkte schaurig. Es sah aus, als würde das Chaneira auf dem Bildschirm lachen. BRVR wechselte wieder den Channel. Er wechselte zum Entspannungs-Channel. Ich wurde von morbiden Pikachu's, die genauso wie die Puppen aussahen, begrüßt. Sie hüpften statt des weichen Voltilamm's über den Zaun. Ich drückte schnell B und ging zurück in die Mitte des Zimmers. Normalerweise würde BRVR sich umdrehen und mich antreiben, zurückzukommen, um mit ihm zu schauen, aber diesmal schien es ihn nicht zu kümmern. Ich lief herüber zu dem alten Gemälde. Ein wundervoll gefärbtes Jirachi, das von einem süßen Pikachu umgeben war, hing an der Wand. Ich seufzte auf vor Erleichterung. Wenigstens eine Sache war noch normal. Ich nahm mir etwas Zeit, das Gemälde anzustarren, hauptsächlich, da ich nicht die grauenhafte Tapete oder die schrecklichen Puppen ansehen wollte. „BRVR sieht ebenfalls das Gemälde an.“ Ein Schauer lief mir über den Rücken, als diese Nachricht erschien, obwohl es normal für dein Pikachu war, mit dir das Gemälde anzusehen. Ich drückte B, um ganz sicher zu gehen - BRVR stand vor dem Gemälde. Er wirkte traurig, als würde er sich an lange verlorene Zeiten erinnern. Er drehte sich zu mir, immer noch mit diesem traurigen Ausdruck. Er sah aus, als würde er gleich weinen. Er tat mir leid und ich wünschte, ich könnte etwas tun, um ihn aufzumuntern. BRVR ging zu mir und stellte eine Frage. Es war normal, dass ein Pikachu dir ab und zu eine Frage stellte, aber diese ließ mein Blut gefrieren. Er fragte: „BRVR möchte wissen, ob du ihn immer noch liebst.“ Es gab eine O (Ja) und X (Nein) Option. BRVR hatte das noch nie gefragt. Ich wählte sofort O. Er lächelte und schüttelte sich dann vor Lachen. Ich war etwas verwirrt – warum hatte er so einen Lachanfall? Als er fertig gelacht hatte, sah er mich wieder an - mit einem bösen Lächeln. Eine Nachricht erschien auf dem Bildschirm: „BRVR weiß, wann du lügst.“ Er drehte sich zurück zum Fernseher. An diesem Punkt wusste ich nicht mehr, was ich noch tun sollte. Ich wusste auf jeden Fall, dass all dies nicht passieren sollte. Ich dachte, wenn ich vielleicht meinen Gamecube neu starte, würde alles normal werden . Ich stand auf und griff nach dem Reset-Knopf, aber als ich ihn drückte, passierte nichts. Ich drückte ihn noch einmal und immer noch nichts. „Das Spiel kann jetzt nicht zurückgesetzt werden.“ Diese Nachricht erschien auf dem Bildschirm. Mein Herz stoppte für eine Sekunde. Nachdem ich den Bildschirm eine Minute stumm angestarrt hatte, setzte ich mich wieder hin und entschied mich, weiterzuspielen. „Kann mir genausogut ansehen, wo das hinführt...“, flüsterte ich zu mir selbst. Ich sah mir das Zimmer für etwa eine Minute an. Anders als die Tapete, die Puppen und der Fernseher, schien der Rest noch dasselbe zu sein. Ich versuchte zu lächeln, als ich mir das alte Pokémon-Mini und die Poster ansah, aber ich brachte es nicht fertig. Die normalerweise süße und fröhliche Musik schien das Zimmer noch dunkler und verstörender zu machen. Es sah aus, als hätten all die morbiden Puppen ihre Augen auf mich gerichtet – als würden sie nach mir greifen und mich dann langsam zerreißen und mein Fleisch verschlinthumb|BRVR möchte wissen, ob du magst, was er aus diesem Ort gemacht hat.gen... „BRVR möchte nach draußen gehen.“ Die Nachricht erschien auf dem Bildschirm. Bevor ich irgendwas tun konnte, ging BRVR nach draußen und das Spiel zwang mich, ihm zu folgen. Mir blieb die Luft im Hals stecken, als wir draußen waren. Der Himmel war blutrot und in ihm wirbelten sogar noch dunkelrotere Wolken. Überall im Vorgarten waren Pokémon-Leichen verstreut. Ich konnte nicht sagen, wieviele es waren, die meisten ihrer Gliedmaßen waren abgerissen, ihre Gesichter zerfetzt, überall Eingeweide. Mir würde übel, als müsste ich mich übergeben. BRVR umkreiste sie und drehte sich dann zu mir mit einem bösen Grinsen. Er lief zu mir und stellte eine Frage: „BRVR möchte wissen, ob du magst, was er aus diesem Ort gemacht hat.“ Ich drückte sofort auf X. Sein übles Grinsen vertiefte sich noch mehr. Er lief herüber zu einer Eneco-Leiche und warf sie nach mir. Sie prallte von dem Bildschirm ab und ihre ihre abgebrochenen Körperteile flogen überall hin. Nach mehreren quälenden Minuten, in denen ich BRVR zusehen musste, wie er mit den toten Körperteilen spielte, ging er zum Garten. Als wir in den Garten traten, waren zwei Pflanzen ausgewachsen. Statt Früchten, wuchsen an ihnen allerdings Pikachu-Köpfe. BRVR pflückte einen und begann, ihn langsam zu essen. Ich spürte, wie sich mein Mittagessen seinen Weg nach oben bahnte, aber ich kämpfte dagegen an. Ich versuchte, mich von dem schaurigen Anblick abzuwenden, aber irgendwie klebten meine Augen am Bildschirm. Nachdem BRVR sich seine Zeit genommen hatte, ging er herüber und aß den anderen Kopf. Nachdem er fertig war, warf er mir ein abgefahrenes Lächeln zu und sprang aus dem Garten heraus. Ich war gezwungen, ihm zu folgen. BRVR war anscheinend damit fertig, draußen Unheil zu stiften, da er direkt nach drinnen ging. Ich hoffte, dass er fertig war und wir einfach drinnen bleiben würden. Ich zog die morbiden Puppen nun den toten Körperteilen vor. Leider war er noch nicht fertig damit, mir die Welt, die er erschaffen hatte, zu zeigen. Fast genau zum selben Zeitpunkt, als wir drinnen ankamen, ging BRVR sofort wieder zur Tür. Dreimal dürft ihr raten, wer ihm folgen musste. Als wir wieder draußen waren, gab es keine Leichen mehr – sehr zu meiner Erleichterung – aber der Himmel war immer noch beunruhigend blutrot. Als ich versuchte, wieder reinzugehen, ließ er mich nicht. BRVR drehte sich einfach um und schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf, also war ich gezwungen, dortzubleiben. Der Vertania-Wald-Bus kam an und BRVR ging zu ihm, ohne dass ich ihn überhaupt anwählte. Die Überleitung war ganz normal, der Bus fuhr über die Karte zum Vertania-Wald. Aber als wir dort ankamen, stand der ganze Wald in Flammen. Die Bäume brannten wie wild und tote Pokémon lagen überall, ihre Körper waren von den Flammen schwarzverbrannt. BRVR schien das brennende Feuer nichts auszumachen. Er sprang herüber zu dem Flecken mit den Pilzen. Sie sahen aus, als würden sie bluten. BRVR aß einen ohne meine Erlaubnis und nickte zufrieden, als er fertig war. Dann rannte er herüber zu der Glocke, die das Pokémon-Konzert startete. Anstatt, dass BRVR von Piepi's umrundet wurde, wurde er von diesen morbiden Pikachu's umrundet. Sie benutzten die Glocken und spielten die unheimlichste und schauerlichste Melodie, die ich je gehört hatte. Ich erstarrte in Ehrfurcht. Es klang gleichzeitig wunderschön und fürchterlich. Es hatte eine hohe Frequenz und meine Ohren schmerzten, aber ich war wie in Trance und konnte nicht daran denken, die Lautstärke herabzudrehen. Nachdem gefühlte Jahre vergangen waren, war das Konzert endlich vorbei. BRVR sah sich flüchtig um und schien zufrieden damit zu sein, den Wald abgefackelt zu haben. Er ging zurück in Richtung Bus. Wieder war ich gezwungen, vor meinem Haus zu stehen, während ich die nächsten Schrecken erwartete, die BRVR meinen Augen antun würde. Ich dachte, er würde den Bus zum Berg Schneefall nehmen, aber er hatte stattdessen eine andere Idee, denn er ließ diesen Bus einfach vorbeifahren. Stattdessen entschied er sich für den Kobalt-Bus. Die selbe simple Überleitung, die selbe fürchterliche Szene. Der Strand war mit Teilen aus den Leichen von Pokémon zugemüllt, die hier normalerweise herumschlenderten. Der Ozean sah aus wie Blut und ihm schwammen noch mehr Körperteile von den toten Pokémon. Offensichtlich mochte BRVR keine anderen Pokémon. Wir spielten dann Dame. Anstatt der Steine benutzen wir innere Organe für die Spielsteine. BRVR schlug mich um Längen. Das lag allerdings daran, dass ich nicht ordentlich denken konnte mit all diesen Leichen um mich herum und Spielsteinen aus Innereien. Er lachte, als er mich besiegte, als wäre das alles normal und sollte genauso sein. Dann, für einen kurzen Moment, konnte ich eine Spur von Reue und Trauer in seinem Gesicht sehen. Ich fühlte ein Verlangen, nach ihm zu greifen und ihn zu trösten, also benutzte ich den C-Stick, um ihn zu streicheln. Aber sobald der Cursor ihn berührte, kam sein voriger furioser und verrückter Ausdruck zurück. Er rannte herüber zum Angelplatz mit einer kleinen Person – mir - die ihm gegen ihren Willen folgte. BRVR stand auf seinem Felsen und warf seine Angel in den blutigen Ozean – auf einen Fisch wartend. Ich tat nichts, da ich nichts tun konnte, aber er drehte sich zu mir um und funkelte mich bedrohlich an - als sollte ich ihm helfen. An diesem Punkt erinnerte ich mich an den Köder. Ich wählte das Glas aus, das mit Köder betitelt war, aber anstatt eines schokolierten Donuts bekam ich ein verrottendes Gehirn. Es fiel auseinander und war mit einer grünlich-bräunlichen, schleimigen Substanz bedeckt, es tropfte sogar noch. Ich warf es schnell in den Ozean. Kurz danach hatte BRVR etwas an seiner Rute. Mit einem großen Ruck kam eine Kreatur aus dem Ozean geflogen. Ich schwöre zu Gott, diese Kreatur wird mich für immer in meinen Träumen verfolgen. Es sah aus wie ein übergroßes, dunkellila gefärbtes Karpador, aber sein Mund schäumte und aus den vielen Einschnitte an seinem Körper floss grünes, säureartiges Blut. Viele Organe hingen an den multiplen Stacheln, die aus seinem Körper ragten. Teile seiner Schuppen waren weggekratzt und legten Muskeln frei. Manche der Muskeln sahen aus, als wären sie gegessen worden, Knochen ragten heraus. Es platschte herum und schnappte nach Luft, während ein verstörendes gurgelndes Geräusch aus seinem Mund kam. Ich schrie, als ich diese üble Kreatur sah. BRVR drehte sich zu mir, als hätte er mich gehört und grinste. Langsam stieg er von dem Felsen herunter, nahm sich soviel Zeit wie möglich, um die bemitleidenswerte Kreatur noch mehr leiden zu lassen. Dann begann er, das Karpador zu essen. Während es noch am Leben war. Ich schrie nochmals und bedeckte meinen Mund, während meine Augen gezwungen waren, diesen schaurigen Anblick zu ertragen. Nachdem er mit seinem Mahl fertig war, drehte er sich zu mir um und lächelte ein fröhliches, verspieltes Lächeln. Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass dieses Monster einst mein enger, virtueller Freund war, auf den ich mich jeden Tag nach der Schule gefreut hatte. Nach diesem traumatischen Ereignis hüpfte BRVR über den Strand zurück zum Bus und sang: „Pi ka Pi ka chu~“ Seine Fröhlichkeit machte die Situation noch fürchterlicher. Weil wir auf den Berg-Schneefall-Bus warteten, stand BRVR in der Mitte des Weges und starrte mich an. Sein Gesicht war leer und zeigte keinerlei Emotionen. Auch wenn ich wusste, dass er mich nicht hören konnte, flüsterte ich: „W-warum tust du das...?!“ Eine Träne lief mir über die Wange. „BRVR erschuf diese Welt, um dich zu erfreuen.“ Mein Blut gefror, als ich diese Nachricht bekam. BRVR warf mir ein weiteres übles, verdrehtes Grinsen zu, das sich von Backe zu Backe zog. Ich spürte noch mehr Tränen laufen. Der Berg-Schneefall-Bus kam endlich an. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich über den Anblick glücklich war oder ob ich versteinerte, weil mich eine weitere schaurige Szene erwartete. Das selbe wie vorher, unschuldige Überleitung, kein so unschuldiger Anblick. Erfrorene Kadaver waren achtlos über das gefrorene Land verstreut, die meisten halb von Schnee begraben. Überraschenderweise gab es dort weder Blut noch Innereien. Diese Gegend sah nicht morbid aus – die Atmosphäre war eher traurig. BRVR ging langsam zu der Stelle, wo in der Regel Kecleon und Pummeluff sangen. Da sie allerdings tot und unter dem Schnee begraben waren, nahm er ihren Platz ein. BRVR sang das schönste Lied, das ich jemals gehört hatte. Seine harmonische Stimme hörte sich an wie Violinen, die die tränenreichste Melodie spielten, die ich je gehört hatte. Er hatte beim Singen einen depressiven und leidenden sowie gleichzeitig fokussierten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht – sein Lied hörte sich genauso an. Ich konnte die Tränen, die über mein Gesicht liefen, nicht kontrollieren. Mein armes, emotionales Herz brach entzwei, als ich diese kummervolle Melodie hörte. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit beendete BRVR endlich sein Lied. Er sah mir direkt in die Augen mit dem kummervollsten, depressivsten und absolut hoffnungslosestem Ausdruck, den ich je gesehen hatte. Ich hatte so ein Verlangen, ihn in die Arme zu nehmen und ihn zu trösten, aber er drehte sich schnell um und rannte zur zweiten Hälfte vom Berg Schneefall. Wir standen vor den Ruinen der Wahrheit. Für einige Zeit war BRVR einfach totenstill, als er die Ruinen ansah. Dann funkelte er mich an, ein Blick von tiefer Bedeutung, und rannte hinein. Es war pechschwarz drinnen, was es auch sein sollte. Er benutzte einen Donnerblitz, um die elektrischen Blumen aufzuladen, die dann die ganzen Ruinen beleuchteten. Überall auf der Wand, der Decke und dem Boden waren viele verschiedene Worte mit Blut geschrieben: „Hilf mir“ „Warum?“ „Ich muss sterben“ „TÖTE MICH“ „Es ist so kalt“ „Ich bin so einsam“ „Wo ist sie?“ „Komm zurück“ „Warum kann ich nicht sterben?“ BRVR ging herüber zu der anderen Seite der Ruinen, wo die Wahr-oder-Falsch-Tafel stand. Ich war gezwungen, sie anzuwählen. „BRVR wurde von seinem besten Freund zurückgelassen, ersetzt von einem neuen besten Freund, um allein in dieser virtuellen Welt zu verrotten. Wahr oder falsch?“ Ich verstand endlich, was all dies bedeutete. All diese Worte an der Wand, BRVR hatte sie geschrieben. Das war alles mein Fehler. Ich hatte ihn verlassen. Meinen besten Freund. Ich ließ ihn alleine sterben. Nein, er konnte nicht einmal sterben, selbst wenn er wollte. Er war gezwungen, seine miserable Existenz über Jahre fortzuführen. Ich machte ihm keine Vorwürfe, dass er sich an mir rächen wollte. Ich hatte das verdient. Ich schlug mir selbst ins Gesicht. Was dachte ich da? BRVR und Pokémon Channel waren bloß ein Spiel. Ich musste ihnen nicht mein Leben widmen. Sie waren nur dazu da, um den Geist eines Kindes zu unterhalten. Sie waren nicht real. Ich nahm mir eine Minute, um über meine Meinung nachzudenken – sie waren nicht real. Ich dachte an all die Dinge, die BRVR getan hatte um mich zu traumatisieren und Rache zu nehmen, weil ich ihn so lange alleingelassen hatte. Zur Hölle, das war alles viel zu real. Ich wählte O für wahr, denn es stimmte. Ich erkannte an, dass ich BRVR allein hatte verrotten lassen. Anstatt dass die Tafel zurück in den Grund sank, glühte sie grün auf, als würde sie mir zustimmen. Der Bildschirm wurde langsam schwarz. Bis auf BRVR. Er stand in der Mitte des Bildschirms mit einem müden, ärgerlichen und gleichzeitig traurigem Ausdruck. Ich wusste nicht, was ich noch von ihm denken sollte. Ich hasste ihn und wünschte mir, dass ich ihn töten konnte, aber er tat mir auch leid und ich wollte ihn mit ganzem Herzen helfen. „BRVR denkt genauso über dich.“ Diese Nachricht schockierte mich gar nicht mehr. Ich hatte sie sogar erwartet. Nachdem wir uns eine Weile einfach anstarrten, unterbrach ich es endlich: „Was wirst du jetzt mit mir tun?“ „BRVR möchte, dass du genauso leidest wie er selbst.“ Er warf mir ein letztes, böses Grinsen zu, das breiteste und fürchterlichste Grinsen, dass ich je gesehen hatte. Dann wurde der Bildschirm schwarz. Nach einen Moment erschien der Titel-Bildschirm. Die Auswahl stand auf Fortsetzen. Ich seufzte vor Erleichterung aus, dass dieses fürchterliche Wiedersehen vorbei war. Ich stand auf und sah auf meinen Schreibtisch. Auf ihm saß eine Pikachu-Puppe Z.thumb|Pikachu Puppe Z Original Kategorie:Pokepasta Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Übersetzung Kategorie:Bewertete Creepypasta Kategorie:Videospiele Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Löschanträge